supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ashley and Inez 13 Years later
This story explores Ashley and Inez's future lives as teenagers at 16 and 15 years old respectively. This puts Ashley two years away from graduating high school, Inez at three years away. Their parents Harold and Cleo would be 63 and 55 this time and with the girls as teenagers their lives are easier. Stephen would be 10 as of this transcript. All three kids are well behaved, too many revisited transcripts involve one or more children having the behavior of a former amok runner. This story sets up a prediction of the girls future lives along with their brothers life. This will not be a revisit, It is merely a look down the road 13 years later when the girls were initially 3 and 2 years old and Stephen wasn't born yet, it sees them now as teenagers. Previously on the Marxonica Family Last time on the initial transcript, Ashley and Inez Marxonica were the most terrible toddlers you could ever meet. It was hard to control them and keep the girls in check. They were sent to the naughty pit often as toddlers leading to a rough toddlerhood for the both of them. They did things most amok runners in the fanon would do, they threw tantrums, they cried when they did not get their way, they were a nightmare to take out in public. Now as they aged for the next 13 years (they grew older, amok running behavior deteriorated, they became stable, puberty was entered) the girls became kind and sweet and loving along with their brother Stephan. Join us now as we explore the lives of Ashley and Inez and Stephen along with Harold and Cleo 13 years later. 13 years later and the Girls are in check (We begin in a now stable Marxonica home) (The girls are 13 years older than they were at 3 and 2 and are well behaved) (I added 9 years onto Stephan making him 10) The story begins with Ashley as a Junior and Inez as a Sophomore in high school, at this point the parents are considering retirement due to being 63 and 55, Harold qualifies for retirement funding first due to being 55 or older. Cleo is right at the line as it is. Stephan is in the 5th grade at this point Harold: "Retirement is upon us dear, We raised two violent terrors and they reformed into well behaved teenagers." Cleo: I wonder where we can retire to once the girls are graduared and stephan graduates in 4 years. Harold: How about Aruba? It's one happy island. Cleo: "That would be a splendid idea, but we still have Stephan left to guide." Harold: "True, we still have to guide him and show him the way." (Harold and Cleo know that Stephan must not have the behavior his sisters had at 3 and 2 at his age, because what 10 year old acts like that) End part 1 High School Girls We begin this section by exploring the girls lives as teenagers with very busy social lives, Ashley has her license at this point and she can drive Inez around, and around, and around, to wherever she wants to go. Ashley herself can drive wherever she likes Stephan would have to be driven everywhere by Harold and Cleo or the very busy and occupied teenage daughters they now have along with a pre-teenage son. Ashley: "I can't wait for Junior year to start, with it comes the prom and boys, College is the next focus for me in life after senior year. I can't wait for that." Inez: Sophomore year will treat me well, its going to get harder, things will be more challenging, with it comes drama... but we'll keep our heads on our shoulders like mom and dad say we should Ashley: We should have listened for the past 13 years of our lives Inez: Ashley, you were more the problem than i was, you were more defiant Ashley: True, as i got older I reformed and i am a great big sister to you Inez: You did reform, through constant redirection by mom and dad Ashley: "Now we're big and teenage, we're not toddlers anymore Inez." Inez: "That's right, we're young women now. Behaving well is a key focus now, especially for mom and dads sake." Ashley: They're both near retirement and the end of their obligations as parents Inez: You have a liscense now Ashley and can drive,I don't Ashley: Its ok, your 16th will be in a year Inez: "To admit it, we were both equally defiant at 3 and 2." Ashley: As toddlers we didn't listen, as teens we now are Inez: We don't want our brother going down our path, its our duty to help him as his sisters Ashley: Your right Inez Cleo: "Girls, Time for School!!" Harold: Hurry up or you'll be late 16 year old Ashley and 15 year old Inez: "Coming Dad!!!" ( The girls get ready for school, have breakfast, brush their teeth, get dressed, and go through their new womanly personal care, personal care skills that they did not have as toddlers) (They catch the bus, and Join their teenage peers in their new lives) Stephen: Don't I have a bus to catch? Harold: You do, but that's not until later (Stephan goes through his morning, he catches his 5th grade peers bus) End part 2 The Girls Have fun With Their New Found Friends (The girls are enjoying their teenage years like it is the best years of their lives, at this point in a childs life it is.) Ashley: Hey Inez, Let's hit the movies with our friends Inez: Good idea, that's a responsible choice, after that we can go shopping Ashley: It is a great choice and strategy (The girls have fun with their new found teenage friends, in the next part we give Stephen a focus) Stephen's Fun with friends (We begin with Stephen meeting up with his friends after his sisters drive him) Ashley: Here we are at the Jackson video world arcade Stephan Stephan: awesome, glad im here (his fun is at the Jackson video world arcade, the girls go on ahead with theirs) End part 3 Ashley and Inez reminisce on old memories This section is entirely a flashback section where not much storytelling is told here (i will not be rewriting the original transcript for this section) the only things that are written are the important ones. Ashley: Hey Inez, now that basically my years as a teen are nearly over and you have a lot ahead of you, lets look back at our lives leading up to this point. Inez: Its good to look back, and also look ahead now. (begin flashback sequence) (we begin at 3 year old ashley and 2 year old inez) (the girls are violent and mean here, this was before stephan.) (The girls basically hit cleo and harold a lot during this stage in their lives) (Ashley's 4th birthday was never written into a transcript and we simulate Inez's 3rd) (Ashley becomes a kindergartner at 5 and Inez is the 4 year old at home) (The violence and agression at this point was tamed) (as the girls turned yet again a year younger than each other at 6 and 5, more focus was made at behaving in front of their parents) (7 and 6 came for the girls as amok running deteriorated) (8 and 7 saw perfectly behaved angels) (9 and 8 saw an Ashley entering puberty, Inez not so close behind) (10 year old Ashley was already in puberty and the 4th grade, Inez entered it in the 3rd grade and is 9) (11 year old Ashley entered the 5th grade, 10 year old Inez the 4th grade) (12 year old Ashley is in middle school, Inez is graduating elementary at 11) (13 year old Ashley is in 7th grade, Inez starts the 6th at 12) (14 year old Ashley is at the end of middle school and the 8th grade, 13 year old Inez is just starting the 7th) (15 year old Ashley starts freshman year, Inez graduates the 8th grade at 14) (16 year old Ashley and the current one is in sophomore year, Inez starts her first year at 15) This is where the girls currently are in life as young women. End Flashback sequence, end of part 4 Ashley and Inez remember and apologize to Harold and Cleo for being the violent terrors that they were Ashley: Mom, Dad. There's something Inez and I have to say Cleo: Sure Ashley, what is it? Harold: We're all ears Inez: When Ashley and I were toddlers, we were difficult to raise, we terrorized you when we shouldn't have. Ashley: We didn't know you were here to guide us to be the responsible young women that we are now Inez: We're both sorry for being difficult little girls to raise, Thank you mom for straightening us out Ashley: Thank you both for showing us the way, when we were pudgier we didn't know better, im sorry for being overly defiant Cleo: You're welcome, Thank you Inez for taking the time to apologize for your actions when you were 2 Inez: It feels much better to get that off my chest Harold: we're glad Ashley: I feel much better having apologized for it Cleo: It makes our jobs as parents all the more satisfying Stephan: Mom, what did the girls exactly do when they were younger? Harold: Son, It is a long story. you will know when the time is right Cleo: We will tell you that one for another day, when you are older End Part 5 A teen retrospective of the here and now and the end of the story (Stephan gets no focus part, he comes later in the end) all of this is side material with the main story along with the teens. (not physical AR, only seeing the 9,10,11,12,13,14 year old versions of the girls. not the current versions) (this is a puberty progression sequence only as to how we got here with the teenage versions of the girls, its a completely realistic sequence) We begin with the last 3 pieces of their teenage lives and how they entered puberty and started their transition 9 year old Ashley: Ooh, im feeling a sharp pain 8 year old Inez: I don't understand 9 year old Ashley: now is not it for you to know (Ashley starts puberty, legs grow longer, arms grow bigger, her skeletel structure adjusts from little girl to big young woman, 10-11 are hit an adult digestive tract develops, butt transitions from child to woman, more weight is added on, she becomes a curved hourglass figure, she's 12. at 13 breast buds develop, pubic hair on the lower half develops, 14 becomes 15 and 15 is 16) (Inez follows Ashley through it, this is shown in time lapse. she is 15) (end puberty progression sequence) That is how we got to the girls as teenagers, Stephan would lead by his sisters example and by what Harold and Cleo instilled in the girls when they were toddlers. now he would grow older and graduate high school along with his sisters, he would go on to marry a woman who is undefined. The girls would go on to a great 4 year college and eventually graduate and marry men who kept them happy. Harold and Cleo would retire to Aruba and find their own ideal paradise. The marxonicas continue on in Supernanny lore as a family who would show a turnaround from amok runners into well behaved young adults and child with the children, and parents who led the kids by example. The End. Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Steven's Stories Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory 8 Transcripts